powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha (Beast Guardians)
Sasha is an Animan from New Animalia who, using the transformed Guardian Cube she was entrusted with, became the Blue Guardian Ranger of the Beast Guardian Rangers. A shark Animan with an Australian accent, she assumes the form of a young brunette woman. Biography Life in New Animalia Family Back in Animalia, Sasha lived with her parents & a younger brother. As their family grew busy, they saw less of each other. However, Sasha & her brother would help their parents celebrate their anniversary every year. Sasha took care of her younger brother in her parents' absence. Sparring Sasha trained as a martial artist alongside Lionel. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sasha defeating Lionel as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his chivalrous belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls & not fight them. Sasha would resent Lionel for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Lionel, Elliot, & Tyra, Sasha was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six Guardian Cubes. As such, Sasha was entrusted with one of the Guardian Cubes. Sasha consoled Elliot, who had grown frustrated with Lionel & Tyra's complacency to the point of scolding them, suggesting that while being in the right, there may a better way of getting his point across. Elliot understood Sasha's sentiment, but would find executing it easier said than done. Coming to the Human World One day while guarding the Link Cube, Sasha & the other three Animen were shocked to find not only the Link Cube active, but a human, Brent, emerging from it. While interrogating the foreigner, the Link Cube began acting strangely, & the panicking Brent activated it, unintentionally dragging the four Animen along with him. The five arrived in the human world to see a forest being ravaged by the Galactavores. Enraged, the Animen used the Guardian Cubes to become the Beast Guardian Rangers, in Sasha's case, the Blue Guardian Ranger. Fighting alongside Brent (who somehow managed to become a Beast Guardian Ranger as well), all five fought off the invaders. However, when they returned to the Link Cube, one of the Guardian Cubes was missing. Brent offered a place to sleep for the Animen, which everyone but Elliott accepted immediately (he would have a change of heart the next day). The Cubes also granted the Animen human disguises, helping them blend in. Personality Sasha is a shark Animan & a type who doesn't want to show others her weakness. She doesn't like to lose & has very sharp hearing. Of her fellow Animen, Sasha found Lionel most trying, with his booming lion voice causing friction with her sensitive shark ears. As a result of Lionel's belief that a man should defend girls & not fight them, Sasha found that he didn't approach her equally as a fighter, which she resented him for. She also loathed his immaturity. Powers & Abilities ; Ani'man Power' : The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ; Disguise : After being stranded in the human world, Sasha is granted her own human form by her Guardian Cube which protects her identity as an Animan. Following this, Sasha can change from Animan to human & back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her shark fin, equivalent to the tails of her fellow Animen. ; Sixth sense : As an Animan guardian, Sasha can sense malicious presences, which are signaled by her fin standing erect. ; Hearing : As a shark Animan, Sasha possesses super-sensitive hearing which she retains in her human form. However, because of this, if she is exposed to noise that is too loud she will faint & revert to her Animan form. ; Amphibiousness : In her Animan form, Sasha possesses a natural affinity for swimming along with the ability to breathe both air & water. ;Earth's Energy : As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Sasha was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored her damaged Cube Cell Morpher, but also granted her superpowers, like: : Superhuman Strength :: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. Blue Guardian Ranger Default= Arsenal * Cube Cell Morpher Zords * Shark CubeZord Attacks |-|Awakened Instinct= In her Awakened Instinct form, the Blue Guardian Ranger gains a dorsal fin on her back. In this form, she can swim through the ground as though it were water, allowing her to surprise attack her opponents as well as perform a somersault attack where she uses her fin to buzzsaw through enemies. Alternatively, she can perform an aerial spin attack after jumping & homing in on her target, repeatedly striking them in mid air with her spin attack. The Blue Guardian Ranger, along with the other Beast Guardian Rangers in their Awakened Instinct forms, is able to channel her power along with the Red Guardian Ranger's Gorilla Spirit power into a gigantic fist that the Red Guardian Ranger can use to smash down onto the enemy in his Gorilla Super Punch attack. Arsenal * Cube Cell Morpher Zords * Shark CubeZord Imitations * From her own memory, a copy of Sasha was created alongside a fake Elliott by Naughtless Dread part of his sadistic game. She ultimately sacrificed her own existence to save the original. *A fake Blue Guardian Ranger was created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. She was defeated alongside the copies of the Yellow, Green, & White Guardian Rangers by the real Red Guardian Ranger. Notes *Sasha has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the first female Blue Ranger since Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger & the fifth female Blue Ranger. ***This is contingent on counting only the main female Blue Rangers on official series. Otherwise, there's the Legendary Ranger Modes & TransMorphs that put Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Melanie Merville, or Rosa Merville in blue suits (their regular powers/ colours are yellow for Gia & Mel or pink for Emma & Rosa). **She is the first female ranger to have a Shark motif. **She is also the first female Blue Ranger in an anniversary season. *Continuing the underlying video game motifs of the series, Sasha's attacks in Awakened Instinct mode are comparable to the Homing Dash attack of Sonic the Hedgehog. *She is the first Ranger since Noah Carver (Megaforce Blue) from Megaforce to have a shark motif. *Though not human, she may be the first Ranger since Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) to have an Australian accent; she may also be the first female Ranger since Kat Hillard likewise. See Also *Sela - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Female Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Beast Guardian Rangers